


Ornament

by Aki_Saiko (saikowrites)



Series: Writober 2019 [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inktober 2019, Missing Moments, Writober 2019, Zelda cuts her hair before the end of botw, i guess?, ornament, slight introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikowrites/pseuds/Aki_Saiko
Summary: Your expression transforms into a little frown. “But there is one more thing I need to do. I feel it is important, but I will not be able to do it on my own.” Your tone quiets to a whisper; there are cracks in your voice. Your chin lifts with the regal grace that belongs to you, and your eyes glow. “Will you help me?”WRITOBER 2019 | Day 17: Ornament | Based on the official Inktober 2019 prompt list.





	Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is 200% me experimenting with povs and new fandoms. It's short, but let me know if something sounds off c:

Snow falls heavy on Mount Lanaryu, it dots your royal cloak with pure white spots, lands on the golden braid on your head. Your shoulders bear the weight of a long climb after an even longer journey, and the responsibilities towards Hylian people, inherited by your family. They are slender as your figure and oh-so-young, only seventeen years old, but they hide so much strength already.

You turn and a gentle smile glimmers on your face, but it doesn’t reach the eyes. The tip of your nose is reddened due to the sharp cold, and so do your ears. You speak and small clouds form following the rhythm of your mouth. “We have traveled for so long; I can hardly believe we have made it here. The Spring of Wisdom is the last hope we have to awaken my powers.” You come closer, snow creaks beneath your feet. “I have done so much, and I have come so far. I will not waste all the efforts I made alongside my people and the Champions. Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, Revali… they worked so hard. I cannot afford to fail them.”

Whoever calls you ‘the heir to a throne of nothing but failure’ have never witnessed your resolve, your passion. Your love for your people.

Your expression transforms into a little frown. “But there is one more thing I need to do. I feel it is important, but I will not be able to do it on my own.” Your tone quiets to a whisper; there are cracks in your voice. Your chin lifts with the regal grace that belongs to you, and your eyes glow. “Will you help me?”

Silence falls and you only wait for a nod. Your graceful hands run through your hair, they rest at the back of your neck and make silky hair fall out from the cloak and down your shoulders, down your back. A shiver shakes your body and you cling tighter to your coat, but your gaze never retreats. “This will be my last prayer to the Goddess. I offered every ounce of them, I spent so much time praying in the Springs… I even got a fever more than once. So now, I will give everything I have to the ritual. But I cannot face a descent from Mount Lanaryu with wet long hair and soaked clothes.” A pause. You take a deep breath. You look at the Sword. “Please, cut my hair. I do not want to feel that weight anymore.”

His hand moves to the hilt, fingers curl against it and draw out the Sword. You smile with watery eyes and turn on your back. You hold your hair in a low ponytail, at shoulder-length. “I am aware this is not an orthodox use for your Sword. I am truly sorry to ask you this.” Your voice breaks as thin ice. “Please be quick. And be firm.”

Your hair is so thin, it slips from his hand. He steadies the grip on both hair and hilt.

_A rip._

Golden locks fall on the white-coated ground. Your shoulders rise following your breath, your body tenses. And, it releases the tension. The burden weighing you seems a little smaller.

Your hands play with now short hair and you giggle. You turn to face him again and your features light up, from mouth to cheeks to eyes. “So,” you ask, “do I look good?”

You do.

He looks away. He searches for the bag and the pocket with the dried herbs and flowers for medical use. It was the safest place to store it. A Silent princess dried with resin by some craftsman. You cover your mouth and your eyes blink. You take it from my hands and slowly place it in your braid, near your left ear, as an ornament.

“Thank you,” you say, “for everything.” Your voice is a gentle whisper again. You remove the cloak and head to the Spring of Wisdom.

**Author's Note:**

> BotW2 trailer threw me back under the ZeLink train and honestly I haven't recovered yet so thanks writober for giving me the chance to write this!
> 
> Previous work in the collection: Madoka Magica - OCs - Wild  
Next one in the collection will be: Persona 5 - Ryuji


End file.
